deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser vs Galactus
Bowser vs Galactus is Pistashio's seventeenth Battle. Description Season 2 Episode 3! Marvel VS Mario! These two alien conquerors are threats to the universe, but if they fought, who would win? Interlude Wiz: It's good to be a king, but not always one with a appetite, for planets. Boomstick: Like Galactus, Devourer of Worlds Wiz: And Bowser, the King of Koopas, To Make it fair, Composite Bowser will be included. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Bowser Wiz: As a baby, King Bowser Koopa was an orphan, raised by the Magikoopa Kamek. Kamek had kidnapped Baby Luigi, and Baby Mario came along with a Yoshi to save him. Baby Bowser thought Yoshi was a donkey, and fought them so he could ride Yoshi. After losing even with Kamek's magic, the magikoopa fled along with the turtle prince. Yoshi and Baby Mario then freed Baby Luigi from Bowser's clutches. Boomstick: Ever since then, Bowser has always tried to kidnap Princess Peach, yet he gets his ass kicked by those pesky plumbers every time! Regardless of his failures, Bowser is not the one to give up. No matter how many times he gets clobbered, Bowser always comes back for more! Wiz: With his determination, Bowser has a huge arsenal. His abilities include fire breath, dark magic, petrification, electrokinesis, teleportation, time travel, and more. Powers and Abilities *'Fire Breath' **'Flaming Tunnel' ***'Bowser sprouts a column of flame to harm or even trap foes' **'Flaming Boomerangs' **'Rising Hell' ***'A blanket of flame that can cover entire continents' **'Fire can be orange, blue, or purple' ***'Blue Fire is second hottest' ***'Purple fire is hottest and can phase through solid objects' **'Fire can survive underwater, so its temperature is likely comparable to that of the sun' *'Dark Magic' **'Can turn minions into impostors of himself' **'Can turn enemies into brick' **'Can trap people in bubbles (may only be usable with the power of a Grand Star' **'Teleportation' *'Terrakinesis' **'Able to encase himself in a rock with only his head visible' *'Gravity Manipulation' **'Can alter the gravity around him with a simple roar' *'Electrokinesis' *'Petrification' *'Time Travel' (Cues: Super Mario 64-Bowser's Road) Boomstick: Bowser also has a variety of special attacks, which have increased his skill even further! He has a nigh-indestructible shell, which he can hide in for extra defense, spin around in, roll into a ball, and even shoot spikes out of it like a goddamn cannon! He can even regrow these spikes immediately afterwards! Attacks *'Whirling Fortress' *'Koopa Claw' **'Claws and teeth can rarely poison victims' *'Flying Slam' *'Bowser Bomb' *'Inhale' **'Can suck in small enemies' **'Sadly not as impressive as Kirby's inhaling abilities' *'EPIC DROPKICKS!' *'Durable shell' **'Can shoot out its spikes and immediately regrow them' Wiz: Bowser has plenty of attacks where he uses his size to his advantage, including the Flying Slam, Bowser Bomb.... Boomstick: ....AND FUCKING AWESOME DROPKICKS! Weapons *'Koopa Clown Car' **'Can drop out Big Steelies, which are as big as the vehicle itself' *'Hammers' *'Spike Balls' *'Barrels' *'Mechakoopas' *'Bowser Mobile' *'Hurly Gloves' *'Drill Claws' *''Mario Strikers'' Claws *'Minimizer Wand' *'Safety Ring' Wiz: Anyway, Bowser has a lot of weapons, such as Hammers, Spike Balls, Barrels, and Mechakoopas. A lot of these come from his personal vehicle, the Koopa Clown Car. He also rides in the Bowser Mobile, a large purple car. From that, he throws explosive soccer balls. Boomstick: But that's not all! He has a few weapons which he can throw at enemies including a Chain Chomp, Spiked Link, and Chomp Shell. He has Hurly Gloves and a Drill Claw, which is used for...drilling. Wiz: Bowser also has some claws that he uses for sports, as well as the Minimizer Wand, which shrinks his enemies. The Safety Ring protects Bowser from status effects, such as death curses. (Cues: Final Boss-Phase 2-New Super Mario Bros. U) Boomstick: Bowser has quite a few transformations that make him even deadlier! Meowser *'Obtained by the Cat Bell' *'Gives Bowser the look of a cat' *'Allows him to climb walls and scratch enemies' *'Can jump even higher' Wiz: Meowser, obtained by the Cat Bell, gives Bowser a "cat suit" while giving him the abilities to climb walls, scratch enemies, and jump even higher. Giga Bowser *'Obtained by a Smash Ball' *'Increases his size immensely' *'Allows him to freeze his enemies briefly by spinning in his shell' *'At the most, lasts a few minutes' *'Increases his durability even more' Boomstick: Giga Bowser increases Bowser's size by a good margin, and gives him even more elemental control. It increases his size, gives him the ability to freeze his enemies, and it increases his already insane durability! It's only downsides are that his speed isn't really increased, and it lasts for a short time, a few minutes at the most. Giant Bowser *'Obtained through many ways' *'Increases his size from just a few times to the size of a castle' Wiz: Bowser has demonstrated multiple times to be able to change his size. Sometimes he can do this naturally, but usually he requires other sources, such as Kamek's magic, or his own adrenaline in a dangerous situation. He can also grow giant with a Grand Star, but since it makes him way too powerful, we are not including it. Dry Bowser *'After his skin gets melted' *'Nearly unkillable' *'Can reform himself after falling apart' **'Can fall apart relatively easily' *'Can throw bones with no damage' *'Much faster than base form' *'Can also grow giant' Boomstick: His most impressive transformation, though, is Dry Bowser. If his skin can't take heat, he still lives, in this form. As Dry Bowser, he is nearly unkillable, and he can even reform himself if he falls apart. Wiz: The only downside is that he can fall part relatively easily. Still, his durability is so insane that it would be really hard to turn him into Dry Bowser in the first place. (Cues: New Super Mario Bros. Wii-Final Boss Theme Phase 2) Boomstick: Even without his abilities and transformations, Bowser has an amazing amount of strength, durability, and speed. Strength *'Surpasses the Mario Bros. and Donkey Kong in strength' **'The Mario Bros. could lift and punt whole castles with ease and even smash neutron stars through a universe-sized black hole' **'Donkey Kong himself stated he wasn't sure he could beat Bowser, and he has been able to punch a moon out of orbit (not known if it's the same size as ours' *'Can stomp the ground hard enough to generate large shockwaves, even as a child' *'Can simply run into large stone/conrete walls and statues and shatter them' *'Intercepted a Banzai Bill with nothing but a standard baseball bat' *'During a battle with Mario in SM64, managed to destroy a good portion of the large stone platform they were in, shaping it into a star' *'Pulled an entire island to shore' Wiz: Bowser has pulled a whole island to shore, surpassed the Mario Bros. and Donkey Kong in strength, and even fought Mario and co. in a Supermassive black hole! Bowser was even going to destroy all the Dreams in the Dream Depot in Mario Party 5 and since each dream is it's own universe, Bowser in BASE FORM can wipe out multiple universes! Speeed *'Can outrun Mario, who can react to lightning and lasers' *'With when curled into a spiked ball, can roll across a planet in 5 seconds' *'*Reaction speed on par with Mario, who can pilot the MFTL+ Starship Mario' *'Could catch up with Rosalina's Comet Observatory' Boomstick: Bowser looks slow, but he's actually pretty fucking fast! He's casually kept up with Mario, who can react to lightning and lasers, and even pilot Starship Mario, which can travel across worlds in around 10 seconds! Since Lubba states that they travel through space and time to go to unknown worlds, this implies that the worlds are separate space-time continuums, or whole universes. Durability *'Regularly survives falling into lava, even if his skin gets melted off' *'Has survived falling deep into multiple black holes, and even fought inside some' *'Survived exploding castles, falling from extreme heights' *'Survived being smashed by a train' *'Survived being electrocuted' *'Survived exploding fireworks' *'Survived falling into a star and an immediately following supernova' *'Survived the destruction and rebirth of the universe in ''Super Mario Galaxy' *'Tanked hits from Culex, who has control over the time and space of the Mario universe''' Wiz: Bowser's greatest skill is in fact his durability. He's survived huge falls, being electrocuted, explosions, black holes, the surface of a star, a supernova, and even the destruction and rebirth of the universe! Boomstick: Sadly, even though he is a badass, Bowser has some flaws. Weaknesses *'Extremely arrogant' *'Despite having a surprising intellect, is rather easily tricked/gullible' *'Has a habit of underestimating his foes' *'Short-tempered' *'Most of the traps he sets in his castle are known for backfiring against him' *'Still can be hurt by some things (such as lava on some occasions), despite being nearly impossible to kill' Wiz: Although he has an absurb IQ of 9800 in Mario Party Advance, Bowser is gullible and not much of a strategist. He's also extremely arrogant, often underestimating his opponents. Boomstick: Still, with the durability to survive the destruction and rebirth of the universe, there's a good reason he's the King of the Koopas! Bowser: Did somebody just page the King of Awesome? Galactus Wiz: Galactus is the sole survivor of the sixth incarnation of the Multiverse. Originally Galactus was a humanoid named Galan, born in the previous incarnation of Earth-616 on the planet Taa, a paradise-like world whose civilization is said to have been the most advanced of any of the known universe of that time. Boomstick: However, the Sixth Infinity and all its universes were in their final stages of collapse due to the multiversal renewal cycle. Wiz: Originally, like all universes in the Multiverse, this universe had been a "Cosmic Egg"; a primal sphere of disorganized, dense, compact primordial matter. The sphere underwent a "Big Bang," an explosion that hurled the matter outwards, where much of it eventually condensed into stars and planets. Boomstick: This universe expanded in size for billions of years, and then contracted, undergoing a "crunch" over the following billions of years. All of the matter of that universe was plunging towards a central point, where it was collapsing into a new "Cosmic Egg." Wiz: Taa's civilization was one of the last still in existence. Lethal radiation caused by the "Big Crunch" this universe was experiencing was wiping out all life across the universe. Galan, a space explorer, was dispatched to travel through the cosmos to find a means of saving Taa, but he found none. The radiation eventually killed off all but a tiny fraction of the population of Taa. Knowing their deaths were inevitable Boomstick: Galan proposed to the remaining survivors that they die gloriously by piloting one of their starships directly into the heart of the "Cosmic Egg." As the starship containing Galan and his fellow survivors approached the focal point of the Big Crunch, the heat and radiation killed all the passengers except Galan, who strangely found himself filled with new energy. Wiz: When the cosmos was going to meet its natural end, Galan was then approached by the embodiment of the Sixth Infinity, the Sentience of the Multiverse, who merged its essence with the mortal Galan, this way giving birth to a new entity who would survive the multiversal renewal: Galactus, the Devourer of Worlds. Boomstick: DAMN! Its sounds BADASS! Wiz: Because it IS! Boomstick: Anyway After the Multiverse ended its renewal cycle, the Seventh Cosmoswas originated from the ashes of the Sixth Infinity, and with it, its new embodiments, Eternity and Infinity. The newborn Galactus eventually ended up in the seventh iteration of his universe, now called Earth-616 Wiz: The nascent Galactus drifted in his recreated starship for eons as life began to come into existence in the universe, including the races that would give rise to the Elders of the Universe. Eventually the nascent Galactus's starship was sighted by Ecce of the Watchers, an ancient species who possess vast psionic and energy manipulation powers who had undertaken to observe the events of the universe. Boomstick: Ecce drew the starship down to his planet to study it. There he learned that the being within it had power beyond comprehension and would eventually be forced to consume entire worlds to satiate his hunger for life-sustaining energy. Wiz: Realizing the danger the nascent Galactus posed to the cosmos, this Watcher considered destroying the entity; who was still vulnerable due to his metamorphic state; but instead decided to abide by the Watchers' oath of non-interference, and let the nascent Galactus depart in his starship. Although over time the Watcher race has come to understand that Galactus is an intrinsic and necessary component to the natural order of the cosmos, Ecce has expressed guilt over his decision those billions of years ago and feels partially responsible for the destruction Galactus has caused since Boomstick: The nascent Galactus employed his vastly limitless strength and power and created a suit of armor to help him regulate his raging internal energies. He then transformed the starship of Galan into a kind of incubator, where Galactus spent thousands upon thousands of years evolving into his current form. Wiz: Finally, the incubation ship drifted into orbit around the inhabited planet Archeopia. The Archeopians themselves did not disturb the strange ship, but years later a marauding space fleet, nearing Archeopia and thinking Galactus's ship to be a weapon, attacked it. Boomstick: Galactus, with his metamorphosis complete, emerged and with a gesture destroyed the invading fleet. Galactus, realizing his uncontrollable hunger for energy, turned his attention upon the energy-rich Archeopia below. Galactus immediately consumed the life energies of the Archeopia, only a small fleet of Archeopian ships managed to escape the planet in time. Wiz: Over the following millennia Galactus constructed for himself an immense home, the world-ship he calls Taa II, which engulfs the Archeopian solar system as a tribute to both his home world and to Archeopia, the first planet he ever consumed. For several billion years Galactus consumed only planets uninhabited by sentient lifeforms, Archeopia being the only exception, and centuries passed between his "feedings". Boomstick: However, as ages passed, the intervals between feedings decreased considerably in length, and Galactus found himself needing to consume worlds inhabited by sentient races if he could find no other worlds possessing the energy he needs in time to sustain himself. Wiz: Galactus has succeeded in suppressing his sympathy for intelligent beings who are similar in nature to the entity from which he was birthed, and, realizing himself to be a higher kind of being than they are due to his intrinsic role in the natural order, is willing to destroy their lives to continue his own. Moreover, he is aware that he is meant to one day give back to the universe infinitely more than he has ever taken from it. Boomstick: Anyway, With Powers, Galactus possesses the immeasurable Power Cosmic and is one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel Universe, having near-limitless godlike powers. Wiz: His cosmic powers is beyond most forms of measurement. He was once referred to as "the most awesome living entity in the cosmos." Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet ranked him around the same level of power as Odin, Zeus, the Celestials, and the Stranger, but well below Master Order, Lord Chaos, Mistress Love, and Sire Hate, who in turn are well below Eternity and Infinity, who are well below the Living Tribunal Boomstick: As such, Galactus is able to employ the cosmic energy within him to produce virtually any effect he desires. After devouring four planets, Galactus has been shown capable of fighting four Mad Celestials, and destroying one of them, although when they fused together into a powerful Voltron Celestial he was defeated. Galactus has also shown the ability to overcome Odin. Wiz: In effect, the virtually omniscient Oblivion remarked that Galactus' battle against Scrier and the Other affected reality itself, and suggested they threatened to destroy the Multiverse entirely if their fight had not ceased Boomstick: In effect, the virtually omniscient Oblivion remarked that Galactus' battle against Scrier and the Other affected reality itself, and suggested they threatened to destroy the Multiverse entirely if their fight had not ceased. Wiz: Galactus can partake in physical strenuous action, like battles, for an undefined period of time, but absorbing the energy of a planet will only sustain him for a month, and using it will cause the time-span to lower dramatically, so he normally cannot fight for too long. Boomstick: Galactus is immune to all diseases, ailments, and toxins. In addition, he is enormously resistant to damage. He was able to survive from two planets colliding and a sizable nuclear arsenal, but was severely injured in the process. However, this happened while he was drained by the cosmic entity Hunger. Galactus emerged intact from a massive strike from Nega-Bombs. Wiz: He has also stated that, much like Aegis and Tenebrous, he could not survive the forces of the Crunch. After Odin headbutted him from the outer atmosphere all the way to the planet Earth, he very swiftly recovered. Galactus has regularly withstood attacks from exceptionally powerful beings such as Agamotto and Odin, and even managed to withstand a blow from a Chaos King empowered Zeus. Galactus: Of all the creatures in the vastness of the Universe, there is none like me. I was present at the birth of the Universe, and I shall be there at its end. Though I ravage worlds to live, I bear no malice toward any living thing. I simply do what I must to survive. And why must Galactus survive? For, no matter how many worlds I devour … How many civilizations I destroy … It is my destiny to one day give back to the Universe - Infinitely more than I have ever taken from it. So speaks Galactus! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: ITS A TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEE!!!!! Death Battle Galactus resumed destroying planets, killing every planet in sight. The villain laughed after every planet's death. The sight intrigued him in every way. Burning planets. Destruction. Suddenly, a ball of blue was sent blasting at Galactus. The villain easily dodged the blow, looking directly at Bowser. FIGHT! Galactus, without hesitation, swiftly threw his fist at Bowser, but the Alien teleported behind Galactus. Bowser quickly kicked Galactus, making the conqueror slam into a few planets before stopping. Frieza charged a energy ball before firing it at Galactus. The Villain stopped the ball in it's tracks before making it fly back at Bowser. This took Bowser by surprise; hitting Bowser in the chest. Galactus took this as his chance, grabbing Bowser by the legs and slamming him through a planet. Galactus did this several times, but Bowser did not show any damage what so ever. Bowser teleported out of Galactus' grasp; he punched Galactus several times by teleporting all around Bowser. Eventually, Galactus had enough. The Villain grabbed an entire planet and slammed it into Bowser, blasting the Alien far backwards. Bowser got himself back up and turned to face Galactus. Galactus tossed a Energy Blast, and smacked it towards his enemy. Bowser took out a tennis racket, and smacked it back. Galactus used his Reality warping and smashed Bowser. Quickly, Bowser curled into his shell and spun quickly, reflecting the Energy Blast right into Galactus, which stunned him briefly. Bowser took the opportunity to slash Galactus with his claws multiple times. Galactus, badly hurt, And tried to grab Bowser. Once punch from Bowser sent Galactus blasting backwards. This angered the Villain to a maximum level. Galactus grabbed 2 planets, slamming them into each side of Bowser who turned into Giga Bowser. Not THIS damaged Bowser. This Alien was stunned, giving Galactus the chance to grab the entire sun! Bowser proceeds to leap towards Galactus, instead going for a punch. The two traded blows for a little while, and were both knocked back. Bowser put his left hand out and waved it, making a pillar float towards him. Bowser used it as a bat and slammed Galactus in the eye, Their clash destroyed Multiple Galaxys, Both Bowser and Galactus charged their blasts and released them at their full power. The two blasts of godlike energy built up, causing an ball of light to from. That said sphere then blew up, destroying everything in its wake until the whole universe was destroyed. An uncountable amount of lives were taken away. Bowser's head stone flashed once more, bringing it and the Purity Heart to their full power. Bowser: Goodbye... Galactus' Energy beam grew and knocked Bowser backward, stripping him of his dream powers and was knocked unconsciousness, coated in his own blood as Galactus' Energy and the Dream Stone's energies did their work. Both Dreamy Bowser and Galactus fell out still fighting. Both gods pushed themselves away from one another, making the colossal behemoths land on either side of The Universe. The two were easily the size of skyscrapers, making them as big as The Universe. Galactus went into an all out attack and blasted Dreamy Bowser so hard that it shook the entire Multiverse. the villain shrieking in pain with every punch. After the 67th punch, Bowser stammered in shock. This gave Galactus a chance to charge up another blast. Galactus instantly fired the blast once ready, incinerating Bowser in a matter of seconds. KO! Results Boomstick: Bowser No! Wiz: Sad, But true, Galactus was better them Bowser in most of the categories. Boomstick: (Cries), Galactus is Immeasurable, He Exists beyond regular Space and Time, on the same level as other Abstract entitie, Which is WAY Beyond Dreamy Bowser, Who is Comparable to Antasma, Who is MFTL+ Since he was able to keep up with Mario and Dreamy Luigi, the latter being able to fly into a constellation and a sun in mere seconds while possessing them and jump into space and grab a star in a few seconds Wiz: Now With Attack Potency, Galactus is High Multiversal at full power since he was able to Holds the heart of the 6th Multiverse within himself, being described as a "Brother to Eternity", and being capable of perceiving infinite universes simultaneously, and even that such was a limited fraction of his true perception, and he also Did battle against the Death Celestials Boomstick: Now with Bowser, He's Multiversal since he was Powered up by the Dream Stone, which is made of innumerable amount of dreams by various species. Each individual dream world is a separate universe and the Zeekeeper can travel through several of them in a single dream,' It seems that Bowser wasn't able to "koop" up with Galactus!' Wiz: The Winner is Galactus. Next Time.. Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Link vs Percy Jackson: Young Swordmans, Defeated gods and Titans Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Mario vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Fistfight Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:"Destroyer of Worlds" Themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:'Size' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Pistashio's Death Battles Category:Pistashio TV Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music